


Birthday Heist

by Hamyheikki



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Heist, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: After years of waiting, Blake is finally allowed to take part in a field heist with her fathers.Can she pull her own weight?
Relationships: Poly Sinister Six
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angery_Dj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angery_Dj/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to @angerydj!  
> Hope this is acceptable present, delivered two days late! 
> 
> (Blake is an OC belonging to @angerydj. You should definitely check out his stuff in Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/search/angerydj/blog/angerydj

“Everybody ready and good to go?”

From the backseat, a voice sounded off.

“Of course!” As Max turned around on the driver’s seat, he caught a glimpse of their daughter practically bouncing on her place between Flint and Adrian. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, the little curls of her hair hanging just beneath her jawline where she had one finger tangled up, twirling the strands. Her other hand was rubbing against the harsh fabric of her jeans, the lack of her bracelet making the movement smooth. 

Before Max could speak again, Adrian spoke out, leveling the bubbling youngster with an even look. “You brought everything, Blake? Read the checklist?”

She huffed, waving the comment off. “Yeah, like two nights ago.” A mischievous glint, far too similar to that of Max’s own, flashed in her eyes. “Besides, it’s not like half of you bothered to go through it.”

_“Hey -!”_

“True.”

Adrian threw a glare towards the smirking man to his right. “Do not encourage this, Flint. We are supposed to be setting an example, and given this is her first time on the field, it would -”

“ _‘-would be best to stick with the plan’._ ” The broad man stretched his arms out, landing one of them protectively on Blake’s shoulders. “Hearing you loud an’ clear there, Adrie! Rest assured, our little devil here will be kept perfectly safe.”

Over Blake’s chuckles, Adrian sighed and pressed the bridge on his nose. “Please, _for once_ , do take this seriously, would you?”

Even thought his grin never wavered, Flint’s tone lowered as he aimed a reassuring look towards the older man. “I always do. Doubly so today.”

The chatter didn’t have a chance to go much further, as Blake leaned to one side, trying to peer through the window as the car slid to a stop between two multi-leveled buildings. “We’re here now?”

“Yeah, this is the address,” Max said, unbuckling his seat-belt before slipping to sit on the passenger’s seat where a laptop had been resting during the drive. “Just few more minutes so Otto can get into the position, and we’re good to go.”

Adrian frowned, he too leaning to the window, glancing up to the high rooftops above. “He hasn’t arrived yet?”

At the computer, Max shook his head. He had a pair of earphones over his head. “Nope, but I wouldn’t worry too much. He was just a couple blocks behind the last time I checked.”

Muttering something under his breath, Adrian settled down, instead focusing on minor adjustments to his suit. Blake, already vibrating with energy, watched as her fathers worked in unison, brief sentences and confirmations thrown around the car, up until a small beep alerted them of the rest of the squad’s arrival.

Max, now pushing the laptop aside, turned to hand his passengers three delicately crafted earbuds. “Here, you need these before you go. Just remember to actually turn them on this time,” he said, a pointed look directed at Flint, who laughed in response. 

“It was _one time,_ and to my credit, I think that gig went _better_ than these things usually tend to!”

Beside him, climbing out of the car, Adrian rolled his eyes. “That says more about the quality of your communication rather than the devices themselves.”

“You’re just sour because they’re your designs -”

**_“Gentlemen, please. Must we go over this now, of all times?”_ **

Blake nearly jumped when a new voice joined into the conversation, and it took her a moment to realize it was Otto, speaking through said earbuds. 

“He’s right, we gotta move if we’re planning on playing this by the book.” Max too had jumped out of the vehicle, his suit zipped up and buzzing slightly. “Alex will be waiting for you two by the back door,” he said, pointing at Blake and Flint before moving on to grin at Adrian. “And you’ll join Otto on the roof, right?”

Adrian nodded. “Yes, once I’ve done the flyover.” 

With a silent clap of his hands, Max smiled and gave Blake a final hair-ruffle. “So it’s showtime then! Remember to enjoy yourself, kiddo!”

The wide smirk grew ever wider. “Sure as hell will!” 

A secure grip took hold of her shoulder, and she turned to see Adrian giving her a concerned once-over. “Be careful. _No_ unnecessary risks, and you’ll do what Flint and Alex tell you to. Understood?”

Blake mock-saluted, winking at her obviously nervous father. “Yessir!”

“That’s my baby girl!” Flint’s arm was back on its place, dragging Blake into a half-hug. “You’ll do just fine. Considering how many times we’ve done this song and dance, together _and_ separately, trust me when I say that your old men have gone through pretty much every mistake in the books.”

Flicking his wings open, Adrian frowned under his helmet. “Don’t jinx it.”

From over the communication line, Otto’s voice sounded again. **_“This will go over smoothly. No reason to fret, Adrian.”_ ** There was a moment of pause, before the gentle voice continued. **_“Just keep a level head, Blakey. After all, this is hardly rocket science.”_ **

Just as he said so, Adrian boosted up into the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. 

**_“... I do stand corrected.”_ **

Max, in the process of putting his own helmet on, started to walk towards the building to the left, away from their intended target. “Shit is gonna hit the fan in about ten minutes or so, after Adrie is done with his surveillance tour. When you hear the cue, move in through the back. I’ll make sure no alarm will go off.” 

He stopped by the maintenance entrance, gave the two remaining rogues a thumbs up before he slipped into the hallway, the door clicking shut behind him. That left just Blake and Flint, standing side by side in the alley, one still watching the doorway while the other’s eyes were nailed to the cloudless night sky.

“Adrie’s fly shouldn’t take too long. He has good visibility tonight,” Flint said, turning to look at his daughter with a smile. “That said, we ought to probably go and meet up with the big fella. Patience is not exactly his forte.”

Together, the pair left the car and walked near the dead end of the alleyway, rounding a corner and eventually spotting a hulking figure leaning against the outer wall. Blake picked up speed at the sight, arriving and tackling the huge man while Flint strolled along at slower pace, an amused smile reaching his eyes. 

A speedy, muscular teen slamming into his side didn’t cause Alex to flinch the slightest, and after the initial surprise, he let out a rumbling laugh and swooped the giggling ball of energy into a hug. 

“Aawh, here already! Happy birthday sweetheart!” 

Blake returned the hug with almost as much strength as it was given. “Thanks папа!” After she was put back down, she moved closer to the door, eyeing at the old lock holding it shut. “We going in through here?”

Behind her, Flint nodded. “Yeah, it’s an old loading dock from back in the days, when this place still served as a public bank. Now, since it’s filled with just the rich folk’s funds, they’re relying more on man-power than traditional locks.”

“So we’ll just march in?” Blake’s eyes lighted up, a hungry look reminding both men of their own youth. It was an expression impossible to resist getting infected by. 

“Yup. Easy as that.”

They had a plan, of course. Adrian would remain outside the building, keeping watch in case the authorities caught a scent of what was going to go down. Meanwhile Max, already in the position, would have made his way past the wired mess of the control room next door. It had been decided that in order to avoid as much attention as possible, it’d be safest to cut out the electricity in the whole block by overheating the system from the control locker. After that, Max would retreat back to the getaway vehicle and wait for the rest of the group. 

Otto would be perched on the rooftop as an additional pair of eyes up to the last moment, and then move in. There was a safe, locked away in the director’s office, which required a more delicate touch than Flint or Alex were capable of. 

And then there was Blake. Her first real heist, an additional ‘brute force’, as Alex had fondly called her. With her immunity, it made sense to put her in between the office and the rest of the bank while Otto worked. A last line of defense, despite the fact Flint and Alex would both be present too, making sure the staff were kept in check during their visit. 

Montana had agreed on staying at the base, _just in case_ anything went wrong and they needed a man outside.

Fast, simple, and relatively risk-free. The type of thing the six of them had done numerous times before. 

And yet, even though Adrian was the only one showing it, all six of them were stressed beyond belief. 

A sudden buzz on the line caught their attention just then as Max came on. 

**_“Adrian has landed, area is secure. Initiating blackout in three, two, ONE -”_ **

The humming and crackle in the air made the little hairs at the back of Blake’s neck rise up. First the neighboring buildings, then the street lights, and eventually the traffic signals, all died down in few seconds. 

**_“Blackout in effect. Execute, execute, execute!”_ **

Alex moved aside, making room for Blake while gesturing to the door.

“Would the birthday hero care to do the honors?”

The wicked grin spreading on Blake’s face didn’t falter, and neither did her balance as she lifted her leg off the ground.

* * *

“ - such a boring work, y’know? I mean when was the last time something actually happened here?”

The older guard took a sip of his cold coffee. “Just be grateful, boy. When you get to be my age, you’ll cherish a job like this.”

The young man, still around his twenties, pouted and corrected the grip he had of his gun. “Yeah, but I didn’t sign up for night shifts because I wanted _peace_. Gimme some action at least, like a random alarm or something...”

“Keep your damn mouth shut! With an attitude like that, you won’t last half a year in -”

The end of the sentence never came. But a metal door, flying through the hallway, certainly did. Its weight smashed both them to the floor in an instant, guns knocked out of their reach as the heavy plate pressed them tightly in place.

“ _Ahaha!_ It sure went _flying!_ ”

Before he lost his conscious, the old guard lifted his hazy gaze, and saw a teenager waltzing into the main hall. He went for his gun with a shaky hand, but the move was too slow, the gun too far away. Breathing out, he slumped onto the floor, chest rising and falling, but his eyes blank. 

With an aura of awe, Blake swirled on her heels, taking in the sight before her. Never even glancing at the two guards slumped at her feet. 

“Wow! It’s fucking _huge!_ ”

“Sure is,” Flint responded, hauling a duffer bag over the threshold. “Mighty fine decorations they’ve got on the walls too. Might wanna rip some of those off, would sell for a pretty penny I’d wager.”

Blake’s hand shot up. “ _Uu uu,_ can I rip?”

A warm chuckle erupts deep from Flint’s chest. “Help yourself, kid.”

It was quite a scene, a teen running around what looked almost like an art gallery for the wealthy, tearing off parts of the decorative marble wall.

As he turned to look for the vault, he saw Alex already standing in front of it, doing something with the control panel beside it.

“Problems?” he asked, setting the bag down by the door.

Alex shook his head, then paused and nodded instead. “Maybe. It seems these guys do rely more on electronics nowadays. Can’t hear any footsteps coming our way.”

Kneeling by the man’s side, Flint took in the panel. “So it’d seem. My bad, just figured they wouldn’t count on mere locks to keep folks away.”

“They don’t. This thing here has an internal power source. Keeps the vault locked in case of a blackout.”

Flint frowned. “We can’t just blast through the whole door?”

“We could try, but it might not work out. And there’d be noise. A lot of noise.”

“Would it matter?” Pressing his finger to his ear, Flint activated the inner comms. “Yo Adrie! What’s the sitch out there? We still good?”

**_“No signs of authorities as of yet. But whatever it was you did in there caused a rather audible bang. There might be some civilians making calls soon enough.”_ **

Flint sighed and ran a hand through his stubble. “Well that pretty much rules out the forceful entry.”

With a slight buzz, Max jumped onto the line. By the sound of it, he was already back in the car. **_“I say leave it. There’s still the safe, and let’s be real, that was the main target all along!”_ **

“Understood.” Both men backed away and moved over to the well-kept office door near the old bank counters. There were locks on this one as well, but nothing as severe as the vault’s. A single good punch from Alex took care of them in a blink of an eye.

Inside was what you’d expect from a banker’s room. Walls covered by shelf after shelf of worn-out accounting books, files and loose papers. A desk, more well preserved than the rest of the office it seemed, piled up with reports and pencils.

And in the far corner, the safe. 

As they marched deeper into the room, Flint reached up for the line again. “Otto, you planning on joining us soon?” He took a long step over the pieces of the broken wood. “We left the door open for ya.”

**_“I’m on my way. Just make sure no reinforcements arrive before I do.”_ **

Peeking his head out from the doorway, Flint took a quick glance at the two guards laying on the floor, and the heavy metal plate crushing them.

“Yeah, I don’t think that will be an issue.”

Meanwhile Blake was over the moon with herself. Her hands trembling lightly with excitement, she tore off decorative details from the walls and stuffed them into her bag. Few little statues were taken too, as were some personal items the employees had been foolish enough to leave on their desks. Basically anything that caught her interest was soon in the bag. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

She’d been itching to join her fathers for years now. Ever since she came to understand their profession, she’d wanted to be included. Otto and Adrian had allowed her to be present during the planning phases from the day she turned 12, but never before had she been admitted to actually work on field.

_It was exhilarating._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voices coming from the office. Picking up words here and there, it sounded as if Otto was about to step in, just as planned. Without much effort, Blake swung the bag over her shoulder and strolled past the counters towards the side room. On her way, her gaze shifted to the closed vault, and the toolbox set beside it.

_Weren’t they supposed to empty that out as well?_

A loud clang soon echoed in the hall when the full bag was tossed near the exit, two new ones being dragged over to the vault’s door. In order to get a better angle, Blake crouched by the electric panel and took a good look. There were signs of tempering, her dads undoubtedly having already started the job. The toolbox, however, was still shut.

Frowning, she turned to glance at their self-made entrance. As expected, Otto had arrived in swift pace, and was currently moving into the small office where Flint and Alex already waited. They would be busy for a while. 

No reason why she should just stand around doing nothing.

Over the years spent in both Adrian and Otto’s labs, Blake had picked up few things when it came to electronics and wiring. After a quick glance, she could see the panel had a self-operating power source within it, leading into the vault itself. Hence why the blackout hadn’t just popped the door open. It didn’t seem particularly complicated by design, but the protective glass panel made it inaccessible from outside. Unless...

Her eyes lowered to the toolbox. 

Then to the panel.

And back to the toolbox.

_... Huh._

In the office, the three men were deep in work. Otto, kneeling before the safe, was in process of drilling at the small side lock while Alex kept the box steadily pressed against the ground. Flint was merely leaning against the table, eyes kept on the main hall and entrance in case a sudden swarm of security personnel decided to show up.

All of them jumped when a black-haired head popped through the room’s door. 

“Yo, dad! You have a screwdriver with ya?”

Otto, without taking his eyes off from the drill, gestured towards his own tool bag. “Certainly. You should find it in the small pocket inside.”

“Cool! Thanks!”

The teen disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. Watching her go, Flint eventually turned to the other men. “Why’d she need a screwdriver?”

Alex shrugged and bore down more heavily on the safe. “Who knows. Leave her to it, lass knows what she’s doing.”

“Normally I’d agree, but given the situation, it wouldn’t hurt to go see what she’s up to,” Otto muttered from his place on the floor, lifting his eyes to meet Flint’s. “Would you mind?”

With a thud, Flint set on his feet and stretched once more. “Yeah, already going.”

Before he’d made it past the door, a loud crack rang through the air. A smell of smoke soon followed.

Otto was the first one to break the silence.

“Oh dear.”

All three of them dashed up, and to the main hall. There, without a scratch, stood Blake. In front of a now open (and slightly burned) vault door. She wiped a hand over her forehead, brushing aside an errand strand of hair caused by the small explosion. Unbothered by the stunned silence, Blake waved a relaxed arm towards the sparkling control panel. The screwdriver, bent by the heat, stuck out between the smoldering wires.

“You guys seemed busy, so I went ahead and opened this one already.”

As she briskly snatched up her two duffel bags and leaped inside, the three veteran rogues merely stood and watched. 

“We should’ve brought her along years ago.”

His eyes still wide, Otto nodded. 

“Indeed.”

* * *

It went down without a further hitch. With Blake and Flint stacking up the vault’s contents, and Otto cracking the safe with Alex’s help, it didn’t take long before they were all rushing through the empty door frames leading out to the exit. Luckily the alleyway was as empty as it had been when they’d arrived. While running, Blake glanced up just in time to see Adrian make a smooth landing near the already started car.

He spotted the approaching group as well, and called out.

“No police in sight. We’ll take the B route, just in case.”

When they finally managed to stuff themselves and the bags into the car, Otto nodded, slamming the door shut. “Agreed. Alex and I shall meet you at the base.” Before departing, he leaned in through the window to gently pat Blake’s soft curls. “Well done, my dear! This was without a doubt a performance worth remembering!”

“I’m sure the bank would agree,” Max piped in, smirking. “Shame I couldn’t see it though.”

From his place at the back seat, Flint reached out for another one-armed hug, squeezing Blake to his side with a laugh. “You’ll get your chance! I think our little criminal mastermind is far from being done!” 

With a firm nod, Blake smirked. _“You know it!”_

Outside, Otto stepped aside to allow Alex to reach in as well. His giant hand landed on top of Blake’s hair, ruffling it carefully. “Flawless first act, мой дорогой! Couldn’t have done it better myself.”

Blake lifted her own hand, small in comparison, and pressed it firmly onto her dad’s. No words came forth, but the touch was more than enough to convey the message.

The scene was broken by Adrian’s meaningful cough. Although his eyes were softer than usual, his tone regretful as he spoke out. “Quite a show indeed. But we really should get a move on.” A rare, genuine smile swept away the last edges of the words. “No need for the day to go south _now_.”

And with that, the doors and windows were shut, seat-belts fastened and pedal pressed to the metal. The car shot out from the alleyway, easily blending into the city’s traffic. On the rooftops, two shadows moved in pace with it. Blake watched them the whole ride home.

As the shadow of base came into view, her chest filled with pride and she let out a satisfied sigh.

_Truly a birthday to remember._


End file.
